UANG
by coklatkeju
Summary: Bagaimana cara Halilintar menemukan pemilik uang yang ia temukan di KANTONGNYA! Cara yang super kocak yang dapat mengundang tawa para Readers, (yang ini Author gak terlalu yakin.) WARNING: FF Oneshoot, Humor garing kriuk, kriuk, kreok(?), EYD tak beraturan, OOC, DLL


DUIT

Disclaimer:

BoboiBoy punya Animonsta

Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja

Jalan cerita milik saya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang anak terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bernama Boboiboy Halilintar. Pemuda yang satu ini, sangat ditakuti daaaan siapa sangka! Dia mempunyai hobi yang unik. Yaitu...

INGIN TAU KELANJUTANNYA?! Baca saja cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaamh! Pukul berapa ini?" Tanya seorang anak yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dia amat terkejut melihat pukul di jam itu. "HUWAAAAT?! JAM SEMBILAN PAGI?!" Ucap anak itu terkejut. Dia terkejut karena, hari ini dia sekolah! Dan, sekolahnya masuk pukul TUJUH! Aduh nak, bisa-bisa kamu nggak boleh masuk kelas deh!

"Hah! Yasudahlah. Nggak sekolah sehari apa salahnya?" Ucap anak itu. Halilintar namanya.

Halilintar pun, turun kebawah untuk, siap-siap mandi lalu sarapan. "Eh?! Ya ampun! Nggak ada sarapan lagi!" Ucap Halilintar kesal. "Terus, aku makan apa dong?" Ucapnya, sambil memegangi perut ratanya yang keroncongan.

Lalu, dia pun mengecek kantong celananya. "Eh? Duit siapa ini?" Tanyanya heran. Hmmm, Gempa pernah bilang,

 _"Kak Hali, kalo nemu duit tapi nggak tau siapa pemiliknya, jangan di ambil ya kak. Ntar dosa lho! Kan' orang irit(?) Disayang tuhan kak."_

 _~Gempa~_

"Akh! Aku, harus gimana ini?" Tanyanya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aha! Aku tahu. Muncul bohlam(?) 5 watt di atas kepala Halilintar. Pemuda, itu pun memakai jaket dan topi merah hitam kesayangannya lalu, pergi ke luar rumah.

Mau tau tujuan Halilintar?

Tujuannya adalah...

TAMAN BERMAIN!

Lho? Kok taman bermain? Karena, Halilintar punya ide pemirsah. Saksikan terus ya.

Di taman bermain...

Wah! Sekarang Halilintar sudah sampai di taman bermain nih.

"Aduh, rame banget sih.

(Author: Yaiyalah Hali, namanya juga PASAR)

Hm, sekarang Halilintar akan memulai rencananya nih,

Re: rencana apaan?

RENCANA UNTUK MENEMUKAN PEMILIK DUIT YANG HALILINTAR TEMUIN DI KANTONGNYA!

Re: prok!prok!prok

Hmmm, sekarang Halilintar sedang mengeluarkan pancingan(?) Dengan duit itu sebagai umpannya.

Sekarang dia, mulai melempar pancingan ke sembarang arah. Dan...

Readers, mari kita hitung sama-sama

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Daaan...

Halilintar merasakan, umpannya di tarik. Dia pun, menarik umpannya tersebut. Dan mendapati seseorang, yang sangat ia kenali.

"GOPAL!" Ucap Halilintar terkejut. "Eh?! Ha...Halilintar!" Gopal pun ikut terkejut. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Gopal setelah sembuh dari reaksi kagetnya.

"Oh, ini. Aku sedang mencari pemilik duit ini saja. Ucap Halilintar watados.

GUBRAK!

Gopal yang masih dalam posisi berdiri pun sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya. "Haduh, kau ni Terbalik!"

Gopal pun segera bangun dari sweatdrop nya dan berkata, "Halilintar, bukan begini juga caranya."

"Memang kenapa? Ini kan' seru!" Ucap Halilintar dalam mode 'polos'.

"Masa?" Gopal bertanya tak yakin. "Kamu nggak percaya? Coba aja sini!" Ajak Halilintar.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Gopal sambil berjalan mendekati Halilintar.

"Tidak, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Halilintar. "Oh, kau mah masih biasa hanya membolos saja" ujar Gopal. "Memangnya kau ngapain?" Tanya Halilintar sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang melempar pancing.

"Hohohoho, kalau aku **kabur dari rumah.** " Ucap Gopal tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yuk, kita cari mangsa." Ucap Halilintar sambil menyerahkan pancingan dengan umpan duit tersebut.

Readers, mari kita hitung kembali

Bantu Author menghitung ya.

1

2

3

4

5

Daaaan...

"Halilintar! Pancingannya di tarik!" Ujar Gopal gembira.

"Wah! Tarik balik Gopal." Ucap Halilintar juga merasa gembira.

Dan, Halilintar dan Gopal kini menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak?!

Oh! Gopal dan Halilintar belum konek pemirsah!

10%

.

35%

.

50%

.

75%

.

90%

.

100% complete

Yang mereka dapat adalah...

.

.

.

.

PAPAZOLA!

"Hohohoho! Apa kabar wahai murid kebenaraaaaan! Apa yang kamu perbuat di sini?" Tanya Papazola dengan gaya heroiknya.

"Aaaaa! Apa yang cikgu papa buat di sini?" Tanya Gopal kaget. "Hohohoho, cikgu nak cari ketenangan je! Salah kah?" Papazola bertanya balik. "Cikgu tak marah kita membolos?" Tanya Halilintar watados.

"Hah?! Buat apa cikgu marah? Kamu tuh, kat sini pun nak cari ketenangan juga kan?" Tanya Papazola seolah tak marah.

I...iya, cikgu. Ucap Gopal gugup.

"Kalau macam tu... karena cikgu dah tarik pancingan berisi duit nih,

Boleh tak cikgu bagi sikit duit tu?" Tanya Papazola mengharap.

"Eish! Mana boleh cikgu!" Ucap Gopal tak setuju. "Duit tu saya yang tarik duluan lah!" Sambungnya.

"Alah! Cikgu nak bagi sikit je." Ucap Papazola yang mulai menarik duit di umpan itu.

"Ish! Tak BOLEH lah cikgu!" Ucap Gopal yang juga mulai menarik duit itu. Sedangkan, Halilintar hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan, _masa-bodo-ah!_

"Ish! Cikgu, duit tu milik saya lah!" Gopal, mulai menarik duit itu.

"BAGI CIKGU!" Ucap Papazola juga mulai menarik duit itu.

Dan, terjadilah pertarungan sengit tarik-menarik antara Papazola dan Gopal.

(Author: ayo Gopal! Semangat. *di sepak*)

Dan akhirnya...

SREEEET!

Duit itu pun robek.

Papazola dan Gopal menatap sobekan duit itu dengan tatapan cengo.

(Di harap anda menyiapkan kapas untuk menyumpal kuping anda)

1...

2...

3...

"OH, NUUUOOOOO!" Keduanya menatap pasrah terhadap serpihan duit itu.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi, menatap pertengkaran mereka pun kini, menyeret kaki-kakinya menuju rumah. Gagal sudah niatnya jadi anak baik.

Di rumah...

"Huh! Papazola dan Gopal merusak rencana ku saja." Ucap Halilintar kesal.

Tiba-tiba, turun seseorang dari tangga lantai atas. Dia... GEMPA!

"Eh, kak Hali udah pulang?" Tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut. "Gempa, kapan kau pulang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gempa, Halilintar malah bertanya balik.

"Oh, baru saja. Hari ini sekolah ada rapat, jadi murid-murid di pulangkan lebih awal."

"Oh, ya kak Halilintar, kau lihat duit yang ada di kantongmu tidak?" Tanya Gempa.

"Lihat, memangnya kenapa Gem?" Tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Kemarikan." Ucap Gempa sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ngggg... tapi, duitnya di robek Papazola dan Gopal. Ucap Halilintar watados.

"APA?! KOK BISA?!" Tanya Gempa histeris.

"Hhhh, panjang cerita nya Gem."

"KAK HALIIII! ITUKAN DUIT BUAT BAYAR LISTRIK KAAAAK!"

"Ya maaf Gem."

"MAAF?! SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA KAK HALI HARUS BERSIHIN RUMAH SELAMA SEBULAN!"

Dan kini Halilintar harus meratapi nasib. Menerima hukuman dari adiknya, tersebut.

"Dah nasib vroh!" Ucap Halilintar berkata dengan GaJe nya.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

 **Holaaaa! Balik lagi bareng coklatkeju san. Ini ff oneshoot pertama saya. Jadi, maafkan lah saya wahai para Readers, kalau Fanfic ini kurang memuaskan.**

 **Insya allah, nanti Me bakal bikin sekuel dari cerita ini. Eits! Tapi belum pasti yah.**

 **Dan sekian, Readers**

 **Review please...**


End file.
